Harry's Brother
by struckbydaydreams
Summary: A/U Have you ever wondered why Percy was so different from the rest of the Weasleys? Why he decided to walk out on his family in Order of the Phoenix? The truth is Percy was adopted and this is his story.
1. Chapter 1

Harry's Brother

Challenge: the Adopted Challenge by Black Rose Blue

Prompts: epic, Harry had a brother. He actually had a family who was alive and well. Too bad he was a git though, "If you need a brother I have five. Plus the one I just found out about."

Genre: Family/Drama

Rating: T

Summary: A/U Have you ever wondered why Percy was so different from the rest of the Weasleys? Why he decided to walk out on his family in Order of the Phoenix? The truth is Percy was adopted and this is his story.

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or any of its characters; I only own my story's plot.

* * *

February 1976

After missing her period for two months, vomiting every morning for a week, and being extremely tired for two weeks Lily Evans went to see Madame Pomfrey. Immediately after hearing the symptoms the healer performed a pregnancy test on the young witch. Seeing the result – a flash of pink light – the healer said, "My dear, I hate to be the one to tell you but you're pregnant –"

"How can I be… oh," Lily said remembering the night over Christmas break.

"Do you know who the father is?" Madame Pomfrey asked.

"Remus Lupin," Lily mulbed.

"Oh boy, Miss Evans do you know about Remus' condition?"

"Yes," Lily replied.

'_Well that's one good thing' _the healer thought before replying, "I will have to inform your head of house and the headmaster. I will let you inform the father. I would do it today Miss Evans. The headmaster will probably have a meeting with the two of you and your parents tomorrow," Madame Pomfrey said dismissing her patient.

…

Lily spent the next hour looking for Remus before finding him on the grounds with the other Marauders. "Remus, can I talk to you for a minute… alone?" Lily asked.

"Sure," Remus replied getting up and walking away from the others hearing some not so nice things about him from James. "What is it you want to talk about, Lily?" Remus asked when they were out of hearing range of everyone else.

"I'm pregnant," Lily replied.

"Are you sure?" Remus asked with slight panic in his voice. If James found out about this or that night he would kill him.

"I'm positive. I just came back from seeing Madame Pomfrey."

"And I'm definitely the father?"

"Yes Remus, you're the only guy I've slept with. Madame Pomfrey told us that Professor Dumbledore will be meeting with us and our parents soon."

…

"Poppy, you have to be kidding me," Professor McGonagall exclaimed when the healer told her and Albus the news.

"I'm afraid so, Minerva. I gave the girl the test myself and she willing admitted that Lupin is the father."

"There's no way my two best students would…" McGonagall said in denial, "Oh Albus, what are we going to do?"

"The same thing we always do when a case like this arrives," Dumbledore replied.

"What about Lupin's condition?" McGonagall pressed.

"We'll just have to hope for the best," Dumbledore responded, "We'll discuss the rest with the families tomorrow."

…

Lily nervously walked into the headmaster's office. Professor Dumbledore, Professor McGonagall, Madame Pomfrey, her parents, Remus, and his parents were already there. "Good now that we're all here the meeting can begin," Professor Dumbledore said when Lily took the empty seat between Remus and her parents. "Miss Evans do you want to tell you parents or would you like one of us to?"

"I'll do it… Mum, Dad… I'm pregnant," Lily mumbled.

Her father putting two and two together jumped up from his chair and started shouting, "How dare that bastard of a son of yours touch my daughter!"

"What makes you think that our son would do that to you slut of a daughter? _She _probably forced _him_ into it," Mr. Lupin retaliated.

"My Lily would never…" the argument continued on like this for a few minutes until McGonagall shouted, "Mr. Lupin and Mr. Evans would you please sit down and shut up!" Both fathers quickly sat down and became quiet.

"Thank you, Minerva. Now as I was saying we have a few options for Miss Evans. One much to the school's dismay you could have the baby aborted, two you could carry the baby full term and then drop out, or three after the baby is born put it up for adoption. If you choose the third option we all ready have a couple in mind, Molly and Arthur Weasley. They have two sons that are young enough to be the baby's older brothers," Professor Dumbledore stated.

"Remus, if you don't mind I would prefer the third option," Lily replied.

"Of course not, it's your baby, Lily. Professor is there any way to tell if the baby will have my condition?" Remus asked.

"I'm afraid not, Mr. Lupin. Miss Evans there are a couple of charms you will have to learn in order to disguise you condition," Professor Dumbledore told them.

…

August 22, 1976

Lily was checked in early that morning to St. Mungo's when she went into labor. She was in labor for twelve hours before giving birth to a healthy baby boy. Mr. and Mrs. Evans, Remus, Mr. and Mrs. Lupin, Molly, Arthur, and their kids Bill and Charlie spent that time in the waiting room anxious. When the families saw the baby they smiled. "Lily, what are you going to name him?" Molly asked.

"Percy Ignatius Lupin, well at least until he's adopted. When is that going to be?" Lily asked.

"Tomorrow," Arthur replied, "Don't worry, Lily. We've already filled out the paperwork and everything Percy will be in safe hands."


	2. Chapter 2

May 1994

Seventeen years later Percy sat in his Charms class next to his best friend Oliver Wood. Professor Flitwick was beginning to explain the lesson, "Today we are going to practice a spell that allows you to trace your family tree. It won't appear on your N.E.W.T.s but I thought it would be a nice stress reliever. The incantation is _Familias Apparatus_. You will need a piece of parchment and a drop of your own blood on the parchment before you say the incantation." Flitwick passed out the necessary supplies and let the class begin.

Percy drew the blood and said the incantation before waiting for the enchantment to start working. After a few minutes the blood began to spread into word saying _The Family Tree of Percy Ignatius Weasley_. A family tree then began to form. From the bottom up it read: _Percy Ignatius Lupin Weasley _with two names written above his: _Lily Rebecca Evans Potter _and _Remus John Lupin_. Attached to **Lily's **name was _James Harrison Potter_ and descending from their names was _Harry James Potter. _Other names like _Petunia Marie Evans Dursley _and _Romulus Patrick Lupin _joined the family tree.

Percy sat there in shock. Everything he had been told his entire life has been a complete and utter lie. He was no more a Weasley than Oliver. He wasn't related to the twins or Ron. His "parents" had lied to him his entire life. Percy was furious. His _real _parents had given him up while his adopted parents kept the truth from him.

When class ended Percy threw his belongings into his bag and sprinted out the door. Causing Oliver to worry and chase after his best friend. Percy who had managed to run into both the twins and Peeves was now soaking wet, covered in purple soars, and out of breathe. He still hadn't made it to Lupin's classroom yet. "Percy, there you are!" Are you alright? What happened to you?" Oliver asked when he finally caught up to the Head Boy.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Percy panted when he managed to somewhat catch his breath.

"Did the twins do that to you?" Oliver asked while Percy dried himself off and got rid of the soars.

"_Yeah, they're great aren't they?"_

"Oh come on, Percy. You should be glad you have brothers."

"If you want a brother I have five. Plus the one that I just found out about," Percy spat back.

"What are you talking about?"

"Here," Percy said tossing the parchment at Oliver while continuing on his way.

"Merlin, Perce, this is huge," Oliver replied after he had read the parchment and handed it back to Percy.

"I guess. Wait here or don't. I don't know how long this will take," Percy said before opening the door and storming into Lupin's classroom.


End file.
